femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shayla (Vampire in Vegas)
Shayla (Melissa Brasselle) is one of the henchwomen for Sylvian (Tony Todd) in the 2009 movie, "Vampire in Vegas". Shayla works as an exotic dancer at the nightclub "Devil's Spawn", which is a front for Sylvian, who is using the nightclub as a feeding ground. Sylvian is a powerful 300 year old vampire, who is attempting to find a cure for surviving in the sun. We first see Shayla biting the neck and making out with Milo (Paul Logan), the henchman for Sylvian, as he gets off the phone with his boss. Next we see Shayla appear at the hotel room of Jason (Edward Spivak) who is in Las Vegas with his two buddies, Dino (Frankie Cullen) and Nikki (Brandin Rackley) for his bachelor party. She is there to perform a striptease for Jason. She is wearing a black black bra with black panties, black latex opera gloves, black choker necklace, black nylons, black boots, and garter belt. Over the top of her black bra, she is wearing a fishnet purple top, that she quickly strips out of. She then mounted Jason giving him a lap dance as she spread her legs a bit and then stood in front of him and pulled up her top. However, she covered her nipples with her hands and thus kept them from showing. Before leaving the room, she handed the boys a business card with the club name "Devil's Spawn" on it. We next see Shayla at the the club where she has turned Jason into a member of the undead. After getting a whiff of his blood, she realizes that he possesses the cure that Sylvian has been pursuing. She next appears at the warehouse of Dr. VanHelm (Delia Sheppard), who is the scientist in charge of finding the cure for Sylvian. Dr. VanHelm has just been visited by detectives Stanton (Ted Monte) and O'Hara (Gigi Erneta). VanHelm shoots at the detectives. In the aftermath, Shayla attacks VanHelm and throws her against an electric fence. VanHelm fries and screams for awhile and then slumps to the ground dead. Detective O'Hara wakes up and shoots her gun several times at Shayla. Shayla is able to survive, and turns into her bat like form and escapes. She shows up at Sylvian's lair to give him a report. Shayla later kills a limo driver with her gun. Sylvian is killed at the end of the film, but the fate of Shayla is never revealed. Trivia * Melissa Brasselle also played sadistic terrorist Tanya from the 1996 thriller Demolition High. * Melissa Brasselle also played the villain Tiffany in the 2004 movie, "Curse of the Komodo". GalleryEdit screenshot_2983.png screenshot_2984.png screenshot_2964.png screenshot_2965.png screenshot_2966.png screenshot_2967.png screenshot_2956.png screenshot_2957.png screenshot_2959.png screenshot_2960.png screenshot_2961.png screenshot_2962.png screenshot_2963.png screenshot_2968.png screenshot_2970.png screenshot_2972.png screenshot_2973.png screenshot_2974.png screenshot_2975.png screenshot_2976.png screenshot_2977.png screenshot_2978.png screenshot_2979.png screenshot_2980.png Category:2000s Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Fate: Karma Houdini Category:Femme Fatale Category:Exotic Dancer Category:Vampire Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Pistol Category:Henchwoman Category:Bare Stomach Category:Boots Category:Opera Gloves Category:Latex Category:Choker Necklace Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Garter Belt Category:Bra and Panties Category:Brunette